The observation that endogenous stem cells exist in the CNS of adult mammals has grown into an exciting field of study. The capacity of these cells for repair is a current and very active topic of debate. However, a training conference on this topic has not yet been conducted. By assembling scientists and trainees into a workshop to discuss the manipulation and recruitment of endogenous stem cells, we hope to generate new ideas and alternatives to cell transplantation for many CNS disorders. This August, a Route28 Summits in Neurobiology workshop will be held on the therapeutic potential of endogenous neural stem cells in the adult CNS. This workshop is designed to give students, postdoctoral and clinical fellows exposure to the thoughts and works of the most accomplished researchers in neurobiology. Participants in the workshop will hear talks from eighteen well-known leaders in the fields of CNS trauma, neural degeneration and stem cell biology. This workshop is unique in that it focuses on the direct interaction between students and prominent researchers. Formal talks will alternate with candid and critical discussions led by each speaker. To facilitate interaction, students must integrate the information into mini-grant proposals that address repair issues in the diseased or traumatized CNS. Throughout the course of the meeting, attendees will query faculty members to test theories and conjectures in the context of the Summit topic. Trainee participants will work in groups of five to solve one of three problems presented on the first evening of the meeting. On the 4th day, the groups will have the opportunity to re-address the speakers on any topic and will then finalize and present the strategies they have developed. A panel of senior scientists will score the merit of each proposal based on the creativity, scientific merit and feasibility of the proposed projects. An expanded synopsis of the three award winning proposals, accompanied by critiques from the attending speakers, will be published in a joint Summit Summary. The meeting format highlights the strengths of scientific collaboration in an environment modeled after the granting process. This workshop has two unique goals in mind, to encourage the exchange of ideas between senior faculty and student participants, and to promote rewarding collaborative interactions that may grow into future scientific endeavors.